


Vampire One Direction

by Superwholocked1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Vampire Harry, Vampire Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholocked1/pseuds/Superwholocked1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler sees something she shouldn't see and entire the vampiring world of 1d</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire One Direction

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more comment below

Tyler was happy, this would be the greatest day of her entire life. She had won front row seats to the greatest band in the entire world; One Direction. Her seat was right in front of the stage when the boys came on stage she felt she could almost touch them if she reached far enough. Niall leaped around the stage as if it were a trampoline, and Harry manage to make eye contact with every girl close enough to see. It was like a dream. The fire shooting up on stage highlighting the boy’s features made it seem even more unreal. The bright lights made their skin seem fairer and gave their eyes the most unnatural glow. The girl beside her a twenty or so chick with beach blonde waves and a lip glossed smile did not seem to care so neither did she. This was going to be a good night she thought.  
Unfortunately it was over to soon. Tyler wandered out behind the woman with the waves. As she neared the exit of the stadium she saw the girl get pulled aside by a officer and ushered away from the crowd. Out of sheer curiosity she followed.   
The Girl was lead to a room with a fluffy red couch with five figures managing to squeeze on it and a fold out table full of treats. The girl who Tyler had been stalking stood in front of them all, trying to keep in her excitement and Tyler hid shocked peeking in. She had never heard of girls getting pulled back stage before, it was all too weird.   
Harry was the first to speak, “I couldn’t help but see you in the crowd, you’ve got an alarming presence to you.”  
“I’ve been told,” she stared at Harry almost seductively, but Harry didn’t notice he walked over to her and brushed her hair off of her shoulder.  
“Can I?” he said to no one in particular then bit down on her neck.   
Tyler let out a scream, she didn’t even know she had until she looked up and saw Liam standing over her looking concerned. “Looks like we got company boys.”   
Harry was staring at her something red lining his kissable lips, and the girl was lying limp in his grasp.  
Niall gasped, “What do we do?”  
Louis stood and walked towards her. “There is only one thing to do”  
Then everything went black.

When Tyler awoke she found her self laying on a different couch. The five members of One Direction were starring at her with different looks on their faces. She quickly curled into a ball out of fear, and a slight bit of excitement. “What did you do to the girl?”  
Louis, who seemed to be the leader, smiled, with a handsome undertone, “Nothing my dear, we have never harmed anyone, ever.”  
“But Harry killed her, I saw the body.”  
“Vampire venom paralyzes the victim when they awake they remember nothing, that’s why we’ve never been caught. We take a bunch of pictures with them and our meal goes home to their family with nothing wrong with them except minor blood loss. Or at least that’s how its supposed to work.” He responded calmly.  
“But you screwed it up,” Niall whispered panicking, his eyes darting back and forth, “No ones ever seen me fangs before, except the boys.” He flashed a nervous toothy smile at her, “see normal teeth, nothing happened, you can go home.”  
“Relax Niall,” Harry cut in then turning to Tyler, “You see you can’t go home now, we have secrets to keep, we’ve also never taken a life so we’re not going to that. You are going to stay with us.”  
“Hold up. A vampire boy band, is this some kind of practical joke?” Tyler looked around the room but found nothing.   
“I wish it were love, that would be bloody funny” Zayn joked, and Niall nervously laughed.   
Louis glared at them, “You are probably so confused, um?”  
Tyler realized he was asking for her name, “Tyler, and yes, I am.”  
“Well it all started on X-factor. Some jokers though it would be funny to infect one off us after we sung ‘Forever Young’ you get the joke”  
Tyler nodded.  
“Well they didn’t get the chance to until we played at MSG last year, they infected me after when I was intoxicated.”  
“Wasted,” corrected Liam, and Louis elbowed him harshly in the gut.  
“Yes they got me, and it was difficult, I even started to feed off of my own band mates and giving them my blood so they wouldn’t get sick. Then in February of this year we got in a car crash. And you know that vampire blood plus death equals vampire.”  
“So you died?”  
“Yes and no, our human selves did.” Zayn grinned his fangs showing.  
Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, “but you staying with us has some conditions.”  
Tyler almost wanted to protest that she hadn’t agreed to but a tiny voice of reason told her to keep her silent.  
“Its tiring finding someone to feed of off every night, so you will allow us to feed of off you when ever we need. Like Louis mentioned you will never even know it happened.” Harry pause and as if an after thought, “in return we will give you vampire blood, that way if some one gets carried away and drains you to the point of death you will be reborn as one of us.”   
Tyler gasped, “So you really are vampires?”  
The entire band nodded and grinned at her.  
“Glad to have you aboard our tour bus Tyler” Louis smiled.


End file.
